Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing
by noturbaby
Summary: Ordinary night at home is interrupted when Cas sends a messenger.Takes place during the year  season 5-6  Dean lived with Lisa and Ben, living the normal life. Prompt: Use "demon lover" in a fic.Dean,Lisa, Ben, Cas, OFC  one shot


Title: Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing

A/N: Takes place during the year Dean lived with Lisa and Ben, living the normal life. Prompt: Use "demon lover" in a fic.

* * *

"Math is **too **important," Lisa laughed as she reprimanded Dean and Ben. "You use it everyday, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically, then he looked across the table to Ben. "Ben, do you know how to add and subtract?" he asked as if he were talking to a small child.

"Yes," Ben answered with a laughing smile.

Dean took the book from in front of the boy. "Then, that's enough to get you through life."

"Dean!" Lisa chided, "Ben needs to do his math homework, get good grades, go to college, and get a good job."

Dean put his head down on the book for a moment. He loved getting her riled up over little things like this. She always smiled so prettily and would act like she won a major victory when he gave in.

Dean sat up and sighed heavily. "Fine. Ben, your teacher is a knob," Dean started, making Lisa gasp, "But your mom is right, as usual. Here," Dean slid the book back to Ben and grabbed a clean sheet of paper, "this is an easier way to do those problems."

Lisa smiled the smile Dean was hoping to see, and then rested her hand on his arm for a moment, before the sound of the doorbell drew her attention. "I'll get it." When she stood, she planted a kiss on Dean's head and ruffled Ben's hair.

Lisa's smile faded when she opened the door. On her door step was a twenty something blonde in a low cut t-shirt and skin tight jeans. She looked like she stepped off the pages of _**Playboy **_magazine. "Can I help you?" Lisa asked without trying to mask her irritation.

The blonde smiled. "Hi. I'm here to see Dean. Can I talk to him for a minute?"

Lisa swallowed her rising bile. "Sure. Wait right here. I'll go get him."

"Thanks!" the blonde replied as Lisa shut the door in her face.

The look on Lisa's face when she told him the person at the door wanted to see him told Dean that something was wrong, very wrong. When he saw the blonde, Dean hoped Lisa was not actually jealous of the woman. Since he had never seen this woman before, he knew she wasn't the kind of threat most women would worry about.

Dean opened the door but stayed on his side of the threshold. "What can I do for you?" he finally asked.

"Dean Winchester," she sighed, "Wow, it's good to finally meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake. "I've heard so much about you, it's like I know you."

On guard, Dean didn't take her hand. "Who are you and what do you want?"

She scrunched her face; she knew she had made a mistake. "Sorry. I was so excited to meet you; I forgot everything Castiel told me."

"You know Cas?" Dean asked, moving closer to her but staying inside.

"Yes. Oh, shoot. I was supposed to call him Cas, he said that would help. Um, I'm Helene. Cas sent me to give you a message."

"Okay, well, what is it?"

Helene looked passed Dean into Lisa's house. "We need more privacy."

Dean looked over his shoulder to find Lisa standing with her arms crossed on the other side of the room. He nodded to her and Lisa walked back to the kitchen and Ben. "Better?"

The blonde looked confused. "Why does she hate my vessel? She's never met this person before."

Dean smirked slightly. "It's a pretty nice looking vessel."

The blonde's eyes became huge. "I know, right? Can you believe she's a nun?" She asked pointing to herself.

"A nun?" Dean asked nearly laughing.

"Pure heart, pure body. What a waste. Really. I mean look at this thing," Helene said as she spun around slowly. "It's hard to believe someone with a body like this would want to cover it up." She shrugged.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "Why did Cas send you?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Again." Helene dug into the pocket of the skin tight jeans she was wearing and pulled out a black cord attached to a gold amulet. "This is for you," she said unceremoniously. "Cas said you were going to need it."

Dean's mouth fell open as he regarded the amulet he discarded years ago. "How'd you?" he began before he shook his head. "Ya know? Never mind." He held out his hand and gladly accepted the amulet.

"I'm supposed to tell you it works. It'll work when you need it and you're going to need it," Helene stated as she watched Dean slip it over his head.

She smiled up at Dean and turned to leave, but suddenly spun to face him. "Castiel is really angry with me. You know anything that would maybe make him lighten up?"

Dean squinted at her. "Why's he angry?"

Helene sighed and shifted her weight before she answered, "You know that Stevie Wonder song, "Higher Ground"?" Dean nodded. "_Last time on Earth I lived a whole world of sin_…..Kinda my motto," she added with a shrug. "I was supposed to meet you last week." She met Dean's eyes and shrugged again. "I haven't strolled around Earth since Rome ruled. I took advantage. And you, well, you look very happy here with Lisa and your son, **her son," **she instantly corrected herself. "I didn't know if that," Helene pointed to the amulet, "was going to change your happiness. I couldn't bring myself to ruin all of this for you if it did." She bit her lip in an attempt to look as innocent as she could.

Dean thought of Cas and his memory of their ill-fated trip to the whore house, and grinned. "Helene, tell him your vessel's name was Chastity. He'll understand."

With her brows raised, Helene stared at Dean in shock. Castiel the warrior angel wasn't known for leniency. "If you say so. It was an honor to meet you, Dean," she added with a slight bow of her head.

Dean bowed his head slightly. "Tell Cas I say 'hi' and thanks," he added as he touched the amulet.

Helene nodded and walked away, disappearing under the streetlight.

Dean was making his return to helping Ben with his homework, when Ben met up with him in the hallway. "Hey, buddy, you finished all ready?"

Ben shook his head. "No, mom sent me to my room." Dean knit his brows, showing his confusion. "Dean, she is super mad." Ben whispered and inclined his head toward his mother in the kitchen.

Dean bumped Ben's arm. "Thanks for heads up, man."

In the kitchen, Lisa was wiping an imaginary spot off the kitchen table with such vigor the table shook. Dean walked to the fridge and withdrew a bottle of water. He leaned against the counter, took a pull from the bottle and watched Lisa scrub, enjoying the way her ass moved as she worked. "Babe, I love the way you scrub."

Lisa slammed her rag on the table. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Dean asked smiling, putting his water down and stepping up behind her to smooth his hands down her arms.

"Don't try to distract me," she whined leaning her back against him. "Who was that? Ex- girlfriend? Demon? Ex demon girlfriend?"

Dean gently gathered her hair to one side and kissed her neck. "None of the above. You'll never have to worry about some ex-demon-lover coming for me." He kissed her neck again and his hands slid down to grip her hips.

Lisa turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I better not." She stretched up to kiss him. "But you didn't answer me, who was that?"

"Cas sent her. She returned this for him," Dean answered holding the cord of his amulet.

"Why'd he have it?" Lisa asked as her fingers joined his on the cord.

"I didn't think he did anymore. I thought it was lost a long time ago." He looked down at the small gold charm. "Sam gave this to me when we were kids."

Lisa released the cord and let her hand rest on his chest. "Then, I'm glad you got it back," she whispered looking into his eyes before she kissed him again.

"Helene," Castiel called as he found the angel had finally returned to heaven. "I was expecting your return for a while now. Did Dean Winchester have a problem that required your assistance?"

His tone rooted her to her spot. Helene met his eyes as bravely as she could. "No. Mr. Winchester didn't require my assistance. But my vessel, Chastity, well, she is a different story."

Castiel paused at the mention of the vessel's name. He studied Helene's schooled expression for a moment before he nodded and walked off worrying about exactly how much Dean had told her.


End file.
